Another Man's Trash, Another Man's Treasure
by iloveeerish
Summary: Nick is still working narcotics. He never came to SVU, so he never met the crew. Stabler hasn't left, and Liv...Just read. We do not own any characters, however what we make them do..
1. Little Do They Know

_'He loves you, I know he loves you. He's just been distracted.'_ Olivia thought to herself. Through out these past couple of months, eleven months to be exact, Olivia and Elliot have been living the dream. Four story mansion upstate New York, marble floors, floor to ceiling windows, five cars ranging from Bentley's to Mercedes. Not to mention the crazy, animal sex. Their relationship was sort of real, however their lives were not. They've been undercover for so long, that it's becoming reality to them. They'd basically forgotten who they really were. They went undercover to catch these three Italian men from selling newborns on the black market. These men would capture and rape women of all ages and races, get them pregnant and sell those children to wealthy sterile couples who'd pay millions for a child to call their own.

Her phone vibrates, pulling her out of her thoughts.

 _'Hey Babe, gonna be a little late.'_

 _'What time should I expect you?'_

 _'6 the latest!'_

She exhaled deeply, looked down at her gorgeous 5 karat ring, and made her way to the jacuzzi, for a relaxing bubble filled bath to prepare for her husband Elliot. Greg Elliot Anderson.

"Nick, comeback." A voice came through on the radio.

"Do you have a visual on your target?"

"No, he isn't home yet. And by the looks of it, he won't be home for a while."

He released his thumb that was holding the button down, and placed the radio on the table next to him.

He sighed. " _I'd do anything to come home to a woman like that.._ " Nick said out loud to himself.

****  
Little did Olivia know, she was being watched. Back in November , Elliot began getting comfortable with his new lifestyle. Before the assignment, he was hard on for money. Kathy had divorced and took everything he had, even the kids. He became depressed and turned to alcohol for comfort. Olivia being the nonjudgmental yet understanding partner, she forced him to go to AA meetings. He's been sober every since. And with his sobriety, came a void. A void that needed to be filled.

He needed money and started working later hours, but that just wasn't enough. He needed more, and needed it now.

 _He exhaled, and got up from his couch and mad his way to the bathroom. The headache that was pounding between his eyes, became unbearable. He rinsed his face with some cold water, and opened the medicine cabinet that was behind the mirror. He reached for some of the prescribed painkillers he got a while back for being shot in the shoulder. And it came to him... Suddenly his headache disappeared. He smiled evilly, dried his face and left his apartment._

 _"Jason!" He called out to the 19 year old crack head he popped for possession last week._

 _"Aye man, I'm clean." Jason answered, while raising his hands in mock surrender after he turned around and saw it was Stabler who called his name._

 _"Shut up!" Stabler yelled with a right hook to Jason jaw, sending the young frail boy flying to the ground._

 _Jason fell back holding his face. Stabler began beating the life out of the young boy and Jason was screaming violently. But just when he was about to deliver more, Jason yelled.._

 _"Alright! ALRIGHT! I won't sell anymore. I'm sorry, Please I'll do anything!" With his arm guarding his now bruised face._

 _Stabler grabbed him by the collar,_  
 _"You're my bitch now. If you don't want me to bust your sorry ass again, you'll do everything I say!"_

 _"Okay, Okay!" The young boy answered with tears in his eyes, Stabler watched the tear leave his broken eye socket, run past his broken nose and burst lip, then delivered that same evil grin._

 _He wasn't really sure why he'd beaten this boy with so much anger, but this was far from his mind, He was just happy he'd finally figured out how to get what he wanted._

 _After Jason's brutal beating, Elliot left the park that was now dark, and began walking home knowing he was about to become a rich man. That same smile was plastered on his face the entire walk home._

Since then it didn't take long for Elliot to become well known and well respected to the drug cartel. He laid low, flew under SVU's radar. But narcotics was on to him. Elliot was becoming dangerous, he had blood and bodies on his hand, but he couldn't be linked to the murders. Around the third month, Nick was sent under to be a watch dog. He moved in across the street, and set up shop. Since then, he's been watching.

From the first day he looked over into their home, he'd fallen in love. Everything about Olivia was beautiful to him.

****  
She came out the tub, blowing out the candles that she lit around her. And toweled off. Making her way to her walk-in closet, she found a beautiful maroon see through robe, with ruffles stitched around the cuff of the wrist part and again at the bottom, which swept the floor. It clung to her bust, and her waist then flared out. She walked out the closet, and made her way down the grand stair case towards the kitchen for her evening drink.

***  
Nick was coming back from his kitchen eating the sandwich he just made and decided to look through the telescope, just to check up on things. First pointing it at drive way, then the front door, and as he was guiding the telescope to the bedroom. He noticed movement in the kitchen, and quickly looked on.

He dropped the plate that he was holding that had his sandwich and his jaw fell open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. As much as he wanted to watch her galavant up and down her house basically naked, out of respect, he decided to look away, taking a break and heading towards the shower.

He loosened his belt and unzipped his pants to ease the painful erection that he gotten laying eyes on Olivia. He'd gotten undressed and hopped under the ice cold water and it immediately tamed his solider. He wanted a release, but it wouldn't have been the same if he had her.

Damn, he wanted her.


	2. Betrayal

He'd just committed the vilest of rapes, and zipped up his fly like it was nothing. Sammy apparently owed him a few hundred, and decided to take it among his self and get his money.

 _"That's right, take it bitch!"_

 _The woman below him did everything she could to throw him off, but he had her pinned to the ground. Her body gave into what he was doing to it. She screamed, cried and even spit in his face. Nothing phased him, she came, unwillingly twice. Then he came and grabbed her by the neck and chin after._  
 _"Now, make sure you tell your husband I need the full amount.. or next time I'll just have to make a call to immigra-.."_

 _"Okay, Okay! I promise! I promise!" She pleaded in her dominant Spanish accent._

 _"Good girl." He snarled, then got off her._

 _**_  
 _"_ Olivia?"

"In the kitchen.."

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I know." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her neck.

"It's okay, babe." She answered giving into his kiss and touch. She turned around and attached her lips to his, and made her way to his neck...

Olivia's POV

 _Like perfume, he smells like perfume._  
 _Don't over think it, it's probably lotion or something._  
**

"But.. I think I'm gonna turn in earlier tonight." She answered, breaking the kiss and his hold on her.

"Don't do this tonight." He grabbed her arm, making her face him. "Let's just forget about it. How about we take a bath. Something to.." And went in for a kiss.

She immediately jerked her head backwards and pushed him arms length away, "Not tonight, okay? I'm pretty tired."

"You're denying me? I thought we agreed our personas called for a bread winner and a housewife wife, I bring home the bread and you service me. Like a wife should do..."

"No, you decided that. So why don't you can take care of your damn self?" She said in a matter of factly kind of tone and headed for the grand stair case, leaving Elliot in the kitchen.

Nick had been watching the whole exchange.

And had huffed and puffed at every phrase that left Elliot's mouth.

"Son of a bitch, doesn't know how to treat that queen!"

***  
His phone rang.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me when I'm home... I don't care."

and he hung up, dropped his phone on the counter.  
"Dumb bastard!" he said to himself.

Clenched his teeth, wiped his face with his hand then made his way upstairs, behind his wife.

"Olivia.. Maybe if you talk to me, I'll understand what the hell is bothering you this time.."

She found her way to her vanity, and began removing the makeup she had put on,for what should've been a romantic night.

"This time? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" She spat back at his remark.

"Well.. I must say, every night for this past week, I've come home.. and you refused to service me.."

"Stop saying service, like this relationship isn't mutual... and maybe it's cause you smell like cheap perfume." She answered.  
"You've already been _serviced_."  
She said under her breath.

He heard her, now fuming.

She saw how angry his posture and facial expression became, and quickly wanted to diffuse the situation.

"It's.. " She began.

"What is it.. Spit it out, goddammit!" He yelled.

That did it, she lost it.  
She stood up.  
"I know you're cheating on me, you son of a bitch! Is my pussy not good enough for you? Huh? You need some side piece to.. to what? make you feel man enough?" She yelled walking towards him.

"Lower your goddamned voice when you speak to me!" He was now taking control, and was stepping towards her.

Olivia noticed his tonicity and his body language, and he was dangerously close to her, as if he was about to...

Her sobs were the only thing heard as Elliot snapped back to reality.

She was forcefully thrown to the floor by the force of the slap.

Hurt and anger were the only things running through Olivia's mind.  
 _He hit me. He really hit me._  
She thought clutching her cheek.

She tried to hold back her pain filled sobs and tears but failed.

"Liv...I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to, it just happened. You know I would never hurt you. I'm sorry, How about we just forget this ever happened? huh? what do you say?" Elliot reached his hand out to touch Olivia's face. She flinched backwards, and turned her head away from his touch.

"Let me do that thing you like, then you could treat me." He said taking her chin and pulling back to face his direction.

"I can't believe you son of a bitch." She answered in a harsh, angry whisper then tried to get up off the floor.

He went to help her.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME.  
DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME." Olivia was now crying uncontrollably.

"Baby I'm so sorry."  
Elliot tried embracing her but she jerked away.

"You said you would never hit me Elliot-yo-u slapped me. Olivia while shoving him.

She went to shove him again when he caught her hands.

"I'm sorry Olivia I'm so sorry, I love you come here." He said pulling her towards him. She turned her head away from him and tried her best to get out of his grip.

"I'm sorry, look at me." He said and quickly delivered a kiss on the soft spot of her neck. She stood frozen, her body wanted it. That was her spot, the spot that undid everything.  
While he kissed up and down her neck, he whispered apologies. She was totally zoned out at this moment. He was still nipping at her soft spot, she didn't even notice that he had untied and pulled off her robe.

"Oh, lace panties.. you were expecting this."

She came to her senses.  
"No.. Elliot stop. I don't want this.  
No! You've hurt me.. we cant!"  
She tried fighting him off.

"Just stop, and let it happen."  
And with that he pushed her on and pinned her to their California sized bed.

She was now pleading.  
"I really don't want this, Elliot. Please!"

Tears slowly streamed down Olivia's face as Elliot kissed where the tears had fallen.

"I love you, okay?" Elliot said almost inaudibly while kissing his way down her stomach.

Elliot gently pulled Olivia's laced thong off with his teeth and passionately kissed her inner thighs until he made his way to her entrance. As he kissed her mound and slowly inserted his tongue into her core. Memories of her and Elliot on the field flooded her mind. She shut her eyes hard at the thought of a man she truly loved, who'd she do anything for.. Her Elliot, putting his hands on her. It hurt her so much to think about it. One last tear ran down her cheek. Elliot. Her Elliot taking from her, forcing her. She had become the thing she fought so tiredly against.

She was becoming a victim.

 **I wonder what Nick is gonna have to say about this. Stay tuned.**  
 **Hope you guys enjoy the update**?  
 **In the meantime Feel free to read our other FF's.**


End file.
